


A Mother's Love

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 50 Flavors of Creampuff, 50 FoC, ChoosedayChallenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creampuff Artists and Writers' first Chooseday Challenge topic is.......</p><p>Carmilla's mum!</p><p>(This story is a part of the 50 Flavors of Creampuff universe, but it's a oneshot drabble at this time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUS STORY SPOILERS TO 50 FoC.

She looked the newspapers, seeing her daughter Mircalla - now going by Carmilla - and a friend at a graduation. Apparently her child was doing well in her new life.  _A mother should be proud of her child's accomplishments, shouldn't she?_  She could only assume that Wilhelm, the weak little tag-along that he was, would be nearby.

"Elladora, would you like to go on a family reunion?"

"You're my only real family, Mama."

"But don't you miss Wilhelm?"

"He chose the weak, disfigured one over us." She said, her head in her mother's lap.  _Always such a good girl._  Lilita stroked her hair in reward.

She remembers the final conversation she had with the prodigal daughter like it were yesterday.

* * *

"Stone cannot love flesh, my dear."

"I understand, Mama."

"In time, you will understand that this is for the best."

* * *

She thought she had gotten through to her. How wrong she was. Mircalla was willing to run away with Elladora.  _A vampire in love with her food, it was preposterous!_  Predators shouldn't fall in love with their prey.

So, she exposed Mircalla's true nature to the mortal. How was she to know it would have taken an unexpectedly horrible turn, and raised the attention of local populous? How was she to know that the Portuguese Inquisition was still going on in 1787? She wasn't a horrible mother; of course she was concerned for her daughter's sake. She needed some extra help, however, so as punishment for running and telling the Priests about Mircalla, she turned the human girl so that she could have a bit more muscle in order to storm the compound. She smiled at the memory of the slaughter that the newly-turned Elladora was able to do, and they drank greedily from the victims of the bloodbath.

Of course, when she had found Mircalla, the girl was utterly ruined. Her face was scarred by holy water and objects alike, rendering her useless to their games of hunting hapless humans anymore. And yet, dutiful mother that she was, she sought out the power to restore her daughter's wounds.

 _But there's always a price when you seek to imbalance the natural order._  Lilita knew this, but suffered the consequences regardless.

Even with all of the power she obtained by making a Faustian bargain in order to sculpt stone, it wasn't enough to repair all of Mircalla. Her face was made pristine again, but her torso and back still held the scars from when she was wrapped with rosaries and crosses.  _This is for the best, she has yet to learn that not all can be redeemed._

Did Mircalla ever thank her mother for what she did?  _Of course not. The youngling was too self-absorbed with losing her supposed 'great love' and, of course, didn't care that her mother once again spared her from a fate worse than death!_

And so Lilita lost some of her family when payment was due. It was only 5 mortals, every 20 years. It was a pittance in exchange for the power it gave her. And such power wasn't something she would just give up.  _Her children didn't want to accept that this was the way the world worked._  There was power, and it divided those who would wield it, and those who would be crushed by it.

She lifted her daughter Elladora from her lap. "I have a task for you." Her eyes trailed over the beautiful nude form of the brunette, and she couldn't help but notice a startling resemblance between her and Mircalla's new 'friend'.

"Of course mama."

"Speak to the cobbler, we need new identification. Our last name is now..."She looked to the paper.  _A Jewish name?_  "...Karnstein. And get each of us an alias for fun. I think Lilith would be nice. You can be... Elsie. Oh, and contact Wilhelm. Tell him... tell him that you found me. See how he reacts."

Elladora dutifully nodded her head and leaned over, kissing her mother's lips as had been the custom for over 200 years.  _She was as sweet as the day Mircalla brought her home._

"Such liberties we cannot make in public, my dear." She chastised lightly.

"But is it not a more enlightened age? Women may hold jobs and be in charge of nations."

"Alas, the love we share is still seen as inappropriate." As she said it, Elladora's eyes narrowed in rage.

"Anyone who speaks ill will die by my hands."  _My beautiful, perfect monster._

"As they should, Elladora. Now let's go see your long-lost siblings."


End file.
